umnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros
|p1 = Petrovakian Federation |flag_p1 = Petrovakian_Flag.png |image1 = |image2 = |motto = English: All People, unite! Indonesian: Semua Orang, bersatu! |anthem = '' Patrioticheskaya Pesnya (Patriotic Song) '' |location = Indonesia, Singapore, France and Micras |capital = Dredim Capital Region Labstadt (Seat of government) |largest_city = Dredim Capital Region |languages = English, Indonesian, Russian, Gordonz, Turkish, Japanese |religions = Islam & Christianity |demonym = Los Bay Petrosian |government = Federal Republic |head of state = President |hos_name = Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman |head of government = Vice President |hog_name = Alessandro Syafei Rashid |3rd_h = Prime Minister |3rd_h_name = Adji Rizqi |legislature = Los Bay Petros Legislative Parliament (NLC) |type_a = Type of Parliament |type_b = Unicameral |seats_a = Seats |seats_b = 12 |election_a = Last election (and the ruling party) |election_b = 2010 (CWP) |established = October 14th 2009 |area = 11.2 Km² (4.32 square miles) |population = 176 |population_notes = Registered ~15,000 Permanent residents |currency = Los Bay Petrosian Ruble (alongside Indonesian Rupiah and Austral Franc) |time_zone = UTC + 7 |nat_drink = Lemon Tea |nat_animal = Peregrine Falcon |domain = (proposed) .lp |calling_code = +62 |notes = Los Bay Petros is a member of the LoC, TASPAC and Association of Indonesian Micronations. |web = Offcial Website Forum }} The '''Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros' (FRLBP;LBP; Gordonz: Respubika Federatsiyy Lus Baye Pitrius, Indonesian: Republik Federal Los Bay Petros, Russian: Федеративная Республика Лос-Бэй Петрос, 'Japanese: ロサンゼルスベイペトロス連邦共和国'', ''Turkish'': Los Bay Petros'ye Cumhuriyeti) is a micronation located in Indonesia which was founded on October 14, 2009, after the three Los Bay Petrosian founders, Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman, Adly Nurfikriansyah and Andhika Rama Prakasa signed the New Petrovakia Treaty. The Los Bay Petrosian territories are located in several locations in Indonesia, Singapore, and France. In total, Los Bay Petros claiming 11.2 Km² (4.32 square miles) of both land and water area. Using the Boodlesmythe-Tallini System of Classification, the Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros is a fifth-world micronation, and using Linden's System of Classification, Los Bay Petros scores 4.8. Los Bay Petros shares its border with the Federal Republic of Fihanesia on the south, Republic of Islamkistan in the north, the ex-Kossian Empire exclave of Jaankecil and the Republic of Shuffle in the east. Los Bay Petros is a Federal Presidential Republic with the president Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman and the vice president Alessandro Syafei Rashid. The parliament of Los Bay Petros which consist 22 members from each administrative region is located in the two capitals of Dredim and Labstadt. Troughout its history, Los Bay Petros is the 6th micronation project that the President Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman has done since he was 10. And Los Bay Petros has suffer many wars from the anti-Los Bay Petrosian sentiments and once, a civil war. As of today, Los Bay Petros currently maintaining diplomatic relations with many other micronations worldwide and Los Bay Petros also the member of League of Countries, World Micronational Alliance, TASPAC and Association of Indonesian Micronations. Etymology The name '''Los Bay Petros was taken by after the three founding fathers agreed after their discussed about the new name of the micronation after the downfall of Petrovakian Federation on October 13 2009. And after the name Los Bay Petros has been designated as the new name of the micronation, the founding fathers created the New Petrovakia treaty to declare the new micronation. On the New Petrovakia treaty, the name Los Bay Petros appeared in the text: "...We are the people of Los Bay Petros, Declared its independence..." New Petrovakia Treaty text The meaning of Los Bay Petros itself is: Los: The successor of Dos Santos Republic that was created by Adly Nurfikriansyah, Bay: The location of Los Bay Petros who is near the Bay of Jakarta, and Petros: The successor of Petrovakian Federation. History Los Bay Petros is the 6th micronational project by Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman. Before the Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros was founded, five other micronations were founded by Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman. Previously, there were: *Republic of Valdezia * Republic of Mezilistan * Krakozhian Federation * Petrovakian Federation * Petrolistan (only lasted for 1 day, Oct 13th - Oct 14th, 2009) Petrovakian Federation Era In January 2009, Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman with Agung Abdul Azis founded the Petrovakian Federation. Petrovakia itself is a micronation who was influenced by Russian government. At that time, the cabinet consisted of only 10 people. The country had no women, due to the women in the area allegedly intimidating the boys every day and created the anti-Petrovakia faction so called National Women Movement or NWM. As a result, the cabinet declared war on them and causing hatred between Petrovakia and NWM. At that time, Petrovakia was consisted by 25 administrative regions or "Republics". Petrovakia adapted Russian Languange as the national language alongside Indonesian and English. On February 2009, conflict between Petrovakia and the National Women Movement occured. The leader of the organisation, declared war on the Petrovakian Federation for an unknown reason. The war lasted for only one hour. In the initial attack, the Petrovakian Army was almost forced to surrender. But by the end of the war, the Petrovakian Army, with the help of the Petrovakian people, pushed back the LPG army and they were forced to surrender. And as today, all of the Petrovakian territories remains to the control of Los Bay Petros. Los Bay Petros Era On October 13 2009, Agung Abdul Azis resigned due to the First LPG War and his desire to retire from micronationalism. The president then decided to dissolve Petrovakia, and established a new micronation - the present Los Bay Petros. The new micronation of Los Bay Petros itself will control all of the ex-Petrovakian territory. Adriansyah, with the help of Adly Nurfikriansyah and Andhika Rama, came up with new names for the country. These were: #'Los '''Arebelos (Adly Nurfikrianyah's idea) #'Bay (Andhika Rama Prakasa's idea) #'Petro'li's'''tan (Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman's idea) (Note: The bold words are the name of the new country.) On 12.10pm (+7 UTC), the three of them declared the foundation micronation after signing the New Petrovakia Treaty, with Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman as the first President of Los Bay Petros, Adly Nurfikriansyah became the Vice president, and Andhika Rama Prakasa as the first Prime Minister of Los Bay Petros. The news of the foundation spreads rapidly in the Dagen-Madinah state, which created some of the Dagen-Madinah residents to apply for their citizenship. The citizen arises to 5 in the end of the year, and reaches 25 in April 2010. The post-interim government choose Newark City as the capital of Los Bay Petros, and divide the old Petrovakian territories into 4 different states (Western Los Bay Petros, Gaskan, New Pershing, and Dagen-Madinah). Government and LBPOM ''Main article:Los Bay Petrosian First National Uprising, and Los Bay Petrosian Civil War LBPOM, or the '''Los Bay Petrosian Opposition Movement is a rebellion group who declared themselves anti-Los Bay Petros and their mission is to takeover the current government of Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman between 2009-2010. Founded by Revi Alfianto and with his associates on December 2009 in Dagen-Madinah Protecorate, the movement causing chaos and sparked a civil war in February 2010. The long-time hatred between the two factions has been occured since the movement estabilshed. On December 7 2009, Revi Alfianto, Adly Nurfikriansyah and another seven ministers rebelled against the republic. They called for the National Army to capture the President, Minister of Education and the Prime Minister. President Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman declared a State of Emergency and there were fears that it could have developed into a civil war. This uprising caused havoc in the Dagen-Madinah Protectorate and the president dissolve the first cabinet to secure the ministers seats from the rebbelion. Between the uprising and civil war or December 2009 to February 2010, the LBPOM starting to recruit more members to strengthen their movement and influences of anti-LBP. The LBPOM begins to vandalize and damaging the governmental properties such as the border sign, the roadsigns, and also their started to make a grafitti texting the word was insulting the government. Being the second largest organisation in Los Bay Petros below the Civil's Welfare Party, they started their plan to overthrown the government. On February 2010, three months after the National Uprising and the long time of hatred between the two factions, the rebels' Second-in-Command began to provocate some civilians to demonstrate against the government. The first demonstration took place on 10 February. Following this, Vice President Rama resigned. The next day the Los Bay Petros Army attempted to stop the movement but were not successful. On 15 February, the demonstrators started disobeying the authorities and threw the country into anarchy. As a result, the President declared a State of Emergency. Half of The National Army supported the Rebels, with Raka Hadhyana, Adly Nurfikriansyah and another half of National Army, while the other half supported the government. On February 16, the Government began discussing the idea of a peace treaty with the rebels to avoid further disruption. The next day, both the President and the leader of the rebel movement signed a peace treaty to end the civil war. Adly Nurfkriansyah was chosen to became the Vice-President once again. Second LPG War On 14 January 2010, the Petrovakian-era rebel or "terrorist" organisation LPG (GPN) launched a sudden attack on the President when he and the Cabinet were travelling to a meeting in the afternoon. A counterattack was launched by the Los Bay Petros Armed Forces, attacking the LPG Army with paper missles and Aqua-1 Missiles. Approximately 20 paper missiles were launched, resulting in the LPG Army being defeated for the second time in the Petrovakian era since their first attack. Ding-Ding-Dong Separatism See main article: Los Bay Petrosian - Shuffle War In March 2011, a new state called "Ding-Ding-Dong" was established on Los Bay Petrosian land by the associates of My Party and the ex-minister Andi Rafli. Ding-Ding-Dong was separatist, aiming to break away from the Federal Republic after their proposal to replace the current minister Faris Ibrahim with Muhammad Andy Rafly was not accepted by the government. Ding-Ding-Dong claimed the northeastern Dredim area and placed their capital there. As a result, the prime minister Indrawan Prasetyo condemned the action and proposed an agression pact No. 1 to the National Legislative Council. The members of the NLC immediately approved the proposal and sent 221 Brigade 1 Conscript to attack the rebel base near Dredim. The leader of Ding-Ding-Dong was told that they would be attacked by the Los Bay Petrosian Armed Forces, and under the leadership of Indrawan Prasetyo and the Ding-Ding-Dong commander Andi Rafly the two sides decided to settle the war virtually in order to prevent any realistic losses. On 20 March 2011, Ding-Ding-Dong surrendered after suffering heavy losses on each battle in the game. As the aftermath, the government decided to disband My Party to join the 2011 Elections. Even after their nation was brought down by the LBPAF, Ding-Ding-Dong still had a spirit to break up from Los Bay Petros. On April 2011, a new state called "Sjaffel" established on Los Bay Petrosian land by the associates of My Party and the ex-minister Andi Rafli, as a replacement of Ding-Ding-Dong. The Ding-Ding-Dong appeared to be the separatist and wants break out from the Federal Republic after their proposal to took cabinet seats was not accepted by the government. As a result, the Sjaffel or Republic of Shuffle declared war on Los Bay Petros to annex their projected regions who was Los Bay Petros is the legitimate claimer. The war declaration made by the Sjaffel on Thursday April 28 2011, and the Los Bay Petrosian government are replying their war declaration with the demand the Sjaffel must surrender because their can be compared to the LBPOM. Sjaffel finally claimed the northeastern Dredim area and place their capital there. As a result, the LBPAF, LBPIA, and LSF is learning their power by sending LBPIA agent, (DAGGER). The war ended on 26 June 2011 after both sides signed the Pangandaran Pact, but the Shuffleian side finally broke the rules on August 24, 2011 after they attacked and attempted to invade the nearby area on the Demiliterized Zone. LBPAF's force fought the battle and the Shuffleian itself suffer a major loss. After the failed Shuffleian attack, LBPAF trying to push out Shuffleian forces as a counterattack. This action made the second part of the Los Bay Petrosian - Shuffle War began. 2011 Political Crisis On June 16 2011, the Vice President, Prime Minister and the National Secretary, Muhammad Hady Faiz, Indrawan Prasetyo and Helmi Fairuz Kalahari stood down from their position after they talked on a press conference and sent statements to the press in 7D. There is still unclear reason why they stood down from their position. Soon after the statement spreads out, the president Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman announce a state of emergency across the state and create the Emergency Government of Los Bay Petros or (PDRFL). The vacant position of the stepping down officials was fastly changed in order to stabilize the current situation. On June 17 2011, the president Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman called a press conference in 7D (Now Labstadt) to tell about the replacements of the stood down officials. As a result, finnaly Muhammad Hady Faiz position was given to Alessandro Syafei Rashid, Indrawan Prasetyo position was given to Rafi Farhanto, and Helmi Fairuz Kalahari position was given to Adji Rizqi, and followed by Andia Naufal Makarim, Aflah Alamsah Dani, Varyeza Nurrafy Almatsier, Muhammad Haritsa Ramadhan, and Fadhil Aditya who also stood down but not revoked it's Los Bay Petrosian citizenship, except for Indrawan Prasetyo and Muhammad Hady Faiz who revoked it's citizenship on June 23, 2011. But, after some negotiations with the Faiz and the government, Faiz decided to go back and applying his citizenship once again on September 10 2011. Political Confrontations On July 2011, the leader of Fiharaya, Omar Laode cut off its relations with Los Bay Petros after accusing Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman mocking him without any envidence revealed enough. This information also comes out from the leader of Indokistan, Farhan Abdurrahman. Which creating more and more disappointment from the president because the information comes out from other people, not a Los Bay Petrosian. And after Adriansyah speaks in public via LTV to condemn the Fiharayan actions, Omar angrily said that Adriansyah is a Public liar. But after the Political Crisis breaks out and with help of the former prime minister who revoked it's citizenship, Indrawan Prasetyo. In August 2011, the confrontation finnaly subsides and Fiharaya for peace and ends the confrontation. Later, a new confrontation between the government and a new opposition movement so-called Anti-Los Bay Petros broke out. ALBP, which is founded by a Labstadt Permanent Resident, M. Keanoubie on October 2011 soon became a major threat to the Los Bay Petrosian government after ALBP gained more people to their movement. Starting to create a chaos in mid-November, the Central Police Agency led by Irfan Kudo started a cleanup operation to spread the influence of ALBP. And until November 23, the movement of ALBP is still can be seen in Labstadt. UMSSR Referendum On March 17 2012, the governor of Germaningrad Yury Zozulya sent a letter to the government regarding about the Nasakom Party to reject it's Los Bay Petrosian citizenship. Later, the Nasakom Party explains that they will create a separate regions in Ambulomgrad, Kamoveropo, and Germaningrad. As a result, the government called the to be separated-states representatives to discuss the problem. Later on March 18 2012, a referendum held in the to be separated-states, with a result that the citizens there agreed with the separation from Los Bay Petros. The government has already allowing the UMSSR interim government to declare their independence from Los Bay Petros on March 19.LBPNN Oficially separated on March 19, UMSSR stood only for a while with Republic of Islamkistan joined them when finnaly they joined the Kossian Empire as a constituent nation of Jaankecil. But again, Jaankecil stood for a while in the hands of Kossian Empire after a revolution sparked in the region and decides to re-establish UMSSR. Government Los Bay Petros is a federal republic with a semi-presidential system. As a semi-unitary state, power is concentrated both in the central government and the local government in each states. The president of Indonesia is the head of state, the director of domestic governance, policy-making, and foreign affairs. The president appoints a council of ministers, who are not required to be elected members of the legislature. The president may serve a maximum of infinite three-year terms. The National Legislative Council said the maximum serving time was made to be infinite to tell if the president is good enough according to the elections result. The highest representative body at national level is the National Legislative Council (NLC), which consists of 12 representative from each party who dominates in a region. Its main functions are supporting and amending the constitution, inaugurating the president, and formalizing broad outlines of state policy. The NLC is unicameral, and party-aligned members are elected for annual terms by proportional representation. The Parliament building itself located in Dredim and Labstadt. Executive Bodies Main article: President of Los Bay Petros, Vice President of Los Bay Petros, and Prime Minister of Los Bay Petros In Governmental system of Los Bay Petros, there are 3 highest government bodies in Los Bay Petros. Which are the President, Vice President, and Prime Minister. All of the executive governing bodies are elected from a once a 3-year elections and inaugurated by the National Legislative Council. As the highest governmental in-command of Los Bay Petros, the President of Los Bay Petros is the head of state and also government of Los Bay Petros and the president is elected every 3 years and there's no term limit for the president itself. And since the federal republic was founded, only one person who has served as president. Which is, Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman The Vice President of Los Bay Petros is the second-in-command of the president and the second highest governing body in Los Bay Petros. The vice presidents job is to help the president's work and also representing the president in a parliament meeting if the president was absent. The current vice president of Los Bay Petros is Alessandro Syafei Rashid. And the third highest governing body in Los Bay Petros is the Prime Minister. Prime Minister in Los Bay Petros works as the head of the government alongside of the President. Since the establishment of Los Bay Petros, there has been 6 prime ministers. The current prime minister of Los Bay Petros is Adji Rizqi. Cabinets There has been 4 Los Bay Petrosian cabinet in charge since the establisment of Los Bay Petros, and from the three cabinets, two of it's cabinet in cause of betrayal. The Los Bay Petrosian first cabinet was first formed on October 16, 2009, 2 days after the establishment of Los Bay Petros. The first cabinet is the most troubled cabinet in Los Bay Petrosian history when most of the members betrayed the government. There's no significant movement on the Los Bay Petrosian economy when first cabinet was working. The first cabinet was dissolved on December 7, 2009 after the national uprising. The dissolution of the first cabinet is undergoing by the first presidential decree to secure the government from the betrayals of the opposition. The first cabinet was replaced by the Los Bay Petrosian second cabinet who was formed on December 8 2009, a day after the national uprising occured. There are some reshuffle in the second cabinet and the government immidiately fires the members of cabinet who associates with LBPOM in the civil war There are some significant movements with the works of the second cabinet, the capital moving from Newark City to Dredim on February 2010. The Los Bay Petrosian currency also changes from Los Bay Petrosian Dollar to the Los Bay Petrosian Dollar, which was caused by the civil war aftermath that almost struck the economy of Los Bay Petros. The third cabinet was formed on August 2010, replacing the second cabinet who was dissolve in July 2010 after the 2010 Los Bay Petrosian Legislative Election. The member of this third cabinet was chosen by the President Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman from all of three parties of Los Bay Petros and the cabinet members from each party is calculated from the results of the election last August. As of today, the third cabinet is the most advancing and the best cabinet in the Los Bay Petrosian history. The third cabinet has many accomplishments in the government or the economy. Such as, the annexation of Southall, 7D, Dalnik, Ambulomgrad and Prianganstad,LBP News NetworkLBP News Network the new jet and nuclear project,LBP News Network and also the accomplishment of the government to create the LBPAF as the one of the strongest micronation in Indonesia besides Fihanesia and A1. The third cabinet itself created one of the best program ever built in Los Bay Petros, the First Three Months Development program. Which in effect, the currency of Los Bay Petros changes for the second time to Los Bay Petrosian Ruble. And on the December 9th 2011, the third cabinet was reshuffled and was replaced by the 4th cabinet which is named United Cabinet. On the third and fourth cabinet, the new position of "Vice Minister" placed to help the ministers. The members of the third cabinet are: Ministers Vice-Ministers Political parties Los Bay Petrosian people has rights to make a political party without any limits of ideology.Constitution And because of that, the government also stated the terms of a party in Los Bay Petros. They are: * Has a supporters more than 2 * The leader mustn't been got a criminal record * The party must have a delegates from minimum of 3 states As of today, Los Bay Petrosian government has been registered 6 national political parties and 3 defunct parties. They are: *'Bold': Party with the most seats in National Legislative Council Italic: Has been dissolved or banned Constitution See: Constitution of Los Bay Petros Constitution of Los Bay Petros (Indonesian: Undang-Undang Dasar Los Bay Petros) is the main constitution in Los Bay Petros. The constitution was formed on November 2009 and ammendmented for the first time on August 2010. The brand-new constitution was accepted by the NLC on November 2011. The constitution consist of 141 verses. Elections There are 2 kinds of election in Los Bay Petros, a Legislative Election and a Presidential Election. The legislative election is held every 1 year, whilst the presidential election is held every 3 years. The Los Bay Petrosian elections are organized by the Los Bay Petrosian Election Authority and the election secured by the CPA and LBPAF. On the legislative election, each of the participating parties got a seat on the National Legislative Council (Parliament) with the percentage on the election per-state. On the presidential election, a candidate got an absolute win if his/her presidential electoral results is above 50 percent. If the presidential electoral candidate is more than 2 and the three of the candidate didn't suprass 50%, the second round election will be hold with candidates who sat in the position 1st and 2nd in the first round. Elections in Los Bay Petros has been held two times, namely in 2010 and 2011 and the 2012 election will be held on January 13, 2012. Foreign Affairs Los Bay Petros currently maintains a diplomatic relations with 34 micronations worldwide, which 9 of them are maintaining a treaty of non-agression. Also, Los Bay Petros is a member of Organisation of Active Micronations and World Micronational Alliance. Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros has a freedom to make a foreign affairs with other micronations even with different ideology ( for example: Communist states, Monarchies or even a Dictatorship). Los Bay Petros established it first foreign relations with SFR Nemkhavia. If there is an interest of a micronationaist to had an alliance with the Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros, or just friendly relations with the Federal Republic, please send an e-mail to federalrepublicoflbp@gmail.com. or leave a message on the talk page. Defense Defense in Los Bay Petros is under control of the Los Bay Petrosian Ministry of Defense which is led by Senopati Sri Krisnamurti. Los Bay Petrosian Defense System (LDS) is divided into three, the Armed Forces, Police, and Intelligence Agency. The Los Bay Petrosian Armed Forces (LBPAF) is the armed forces agency in Los Bay Petros. LBPAF was founded on October 14, 2009 by the order of General Aldi Prayogi and Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman. When the civil war occured, General Aldi betrayed the president and joined the rebels and the commander of national army was changed to President Adriansyah Yassin. LBPAF has been mobilized for 7 times, and the current Chief Commander is Raihan Akbar Pratama. The law enforcement in Los Bay Petros is the Los Bay Petros Central Police Agency (LBP-CPA or CPA). CPA was established in August 2010, to replace the LBPAF mission to solve criminal problem in Los Bay Petros. Also, the foundation of CPA is meant to make Los Bay Petros safer from criminals such as corruption, terrorism, and others. CPA consist of 27 departments from each states, and also 2 other sub-divisions. The current CPC (Chief Police Commander) of CPA is Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman. And the Federal Intelligence Agency (FIA) is the official intelligence agency in Los Bay Petros. Before Central Police Agency was established, FIA was the sub-branches of LBPAF. FIA has solved much of big case in LBP, such as Andhika Rama's scandal, Ding-Ding-Dong separatism, and others. The head of FIA is Adrian Syamsir Lubis. File:LBPAF_Emblem.png| Emblem of LBPAF File:LBPIA.png| Emblem of FIA File:LBP-CPA Emblem.png| Emblem of CPA Administrative Divisions See article: Administrative regions of Los Bay Petros The administrative regions in Los Bay Petros is called State or Province and Los Bay Petros consist by 23 states and 5 special regions (Administrative Region, Protectorate and a special region). The today's Los Bay Petrosian states who located in the mainland (Gaskan, New Pershing, Western Los Bay Petros, and Gordonz) was the former republics of the Petrovakian Federation who was dissolved a day before the foundation of Los Bay Petros. By the information from the Interior Ministry of Los Bay Petros, the largest administrative region in Los Bay Petros is the State of Western Los Bay Petros, comprising almost 1/5 of the size of Los Bay Petrosian territory itself. Whilst the smallest administrative region in Los Bay Petros is the Gordonz Administrative Region who has the size of 3,000 square meters. Here are the list of the administrative regions in Los Bay Petros by regions: Los Bay Petrosian states and their capitals – listed by region (Indonesian name in parentheses if different from English) † indicates states with Special Status Cities The country has 10 major cities scattered across the Los Bay Petrosian territories. Many of the cities are separated each other, but connected by the Autoroutes. The largest city in Los Bay Petros is Dredim, which also stands as the capital of Los Bay Petros and the second largest is Dalnik City. The Los Bay Petrosian cities led by a mayor and there is also a Local Government Council in each cities. Geography and Climate Los Bay Petros is landlocked micronation who located near the equator, the average temperature in Los Bay Petros is about 25°C to 40°C. Los Bay Petrosian territory is approximately 11.2 kilometers in size and located about 20 to 30 meters above sea level and approximately 20 kilometers from the nearest sea. Even with landlocked conditions, Los Bay Petros has a small of water territories scattered across the Los Bay Petrosian territories, like the Killarney Lake in Dredim, Warren Beach in Faizingrad, Gavcet River who crosses Western Los Bay Petros, Gordonz, and New Pershing, and Diningrad River in Dredim. There are 2 micronations who shares it's border with Los Bay Petros, they are Fiharaya in the south of Western Los Bay Petros and Republic of Shuffle in the northeast of Dredim. Los Bay Petrosian climate is divided by two seasons, the dry season and wet season who running troughout the year. And despite being located relatively close to the equator, Los Bay Petros has distinct wet and dry seasons. Wet seasons in Los Bay Petros cover the majority of the year, running from November through June. The remaining four months forms the micronation's dry season. Los Bay Petrosian wet season rainfall peak is January with average monthly rainfall of 385 millimetres (15.2 in), and its dry season low point is July with a monthly average of 31 millimetres (1.2 in). This climate data is same as the city of Jakarta,where the DCT was located. Source: World Meteorological Organisation '' Economy Los Bay Petrosian economy was considered by the Los Bay Petrosian investors as the one of the best growing micronation by the economic sector, as the good reputation of the DmNEX, the quite strong currency and the also growing GDP made the Los Bay Petrosian economy is the most reliable sources for the Los Bay Petrosian strength and welfare of its peoples.[http://adriansyahyassin.blogspot.com/2011/05/ekonomi-makin-bagus.html LBPNewsnetwork '(Indonesian)] According to Miles's System of Economic Classification, Los Bay Petrosian level of economy reaches the highest level, a strong economy. The government also stated that the Los Bay Petrosian GDP itself increases from the last $250 (2500RL) in 2010, to $850 (8500RL) in September 2011. The Los Bay Petrosian economical system was introduced on October 25 2009 after the Los Bay Petrosian Money was printed for the first time. And on the civil war era, the economy in Los Bay Petros struck down after the Money was hyperinflated and the government finnaly decides to changes the currency to the Dollar. Until January 2011, the Dollar uses an artificial rate of Rp10,000 per dollar. Today, the government uses it's own currency rate. And finnaly, on September 26 2011 the currency changes to Los Bay Petrosian Ruble after some analysis shows that the Dollar was far ahead of the Los Bay Petrosian purchasing power. As the member of Austral Economical Union, Austral Franc is also a usable currency in Los Bay Petros. In industrial sector, Los Bay Petros already have 3 national companies to produce local products. In automotive sector, Atoyot Automotive. inc become the national car producer. In aviation sector, Dirgantara Los Bay Petros become the main producer in LBPair and LBPAF. And in army devices, Parkinson. ntc become the main device producer for LBPAF In investment sector, Los Bay Petros manages it's own stock exchange, the '''DmNEX (Dredim National Stock Exchange). DmNEX was founded on March 5 2010, but completely opened a year later on February 2011. The stock exchange is located at National Road 21, Downtown Dredim. Since it's opened, the DmNEX registered more than 10 local corporations including banks, automotive manufacturers and other companies. Demographics The population of Los Bay Petros according to the March 2011 census is 78. 25% of the population lives on the Mainland Los Bay Petros, which consist of 5 states. Despite the population growth is not too high, the population is expected to grow to around 120 in the end of 2011. There are around 5 major etnics in Los Bay Petros, and 6 major languages. Most Los Bay Petrosians are descended from Austronesian-speaking peoples whose languages can be traced to Proto-Austronesian (PAn), which possibly originated in Taiwan. The largest ethnic group is the Javanese, who comprise 42% of the population, and are politically and culturally dominant. The Sundanese, and the ethnic Malays are the largest non-Javanese groups. According to the last census, Los Bay Petrosian life expectancy was 74 years in 2011, with a sex ratio of 7:3. And from information of the Ministry of Education, the literacy rate within Los Bay Petrosian area is about 96%. The literacy rate itself covers both registered citizens and permanent residents. While religious freedom is stipulated in the Los Bay Petrosian constitution, the government officially recognizes 2 major religions in Los Bay Petros, the Muslim and Christian. But, the government still recognizes other religions and a new citizens with non-official religion belief status still can get their Identity Card without other applications. Although it is not an Islamic state, Los Bay Petros can be said as the most populous Muslim-majority micronation, with alsmost 90.1% of Los Bay Petrosians being Muslim according to the last 2011 census. The majority of Muslims in Indonesia are Sunni, the same as Los Bay Petros. 5% of the population was Christian, 3% Hindu, and 2% Buddhist or other. Most Los Bay Petrosian Hindus are concentrated in Western Los Bay Petros, while Christians are scattered across Los Bay Petros. Education Los Bay Petrosian education system is as the same as the Indonesian educational curriculum program. Most of Los Bay Petrosian citizen itself still studies at Indonesian Junior High School and Los Bay Petrosian Educational Affairs Ministry states that educational matter in Los Bay Petros will not be dealt to seriously because the Indonesian educational curriculum progam itself has provided more educational services. As of today, there's only one registered educational platform in Los Bay Petros. It is the only state-owned University of Los Bay Petros, which founded on July 2011. Population Growth In the past 2 years, Los Bay Petrosian RC (Registered Citizen) has been multiplying to almost 40 times since the registered citizen in the Los Bay Petrosian proclamation era from 3 to 112. This is the table of population growth in Los Bay Petros Taken from the Los Bay Petrosian Census Bureau Culture Los Bay Petros has about 6 major ethnic groups, the Sundanese, Javanese, Malay, Bugis, Bataknese, and Balinese; each with cultural identities developed over centuries, and influenced by Indian, Arabic, Chinese, and European sources. Los Bay Petrosian national languages also expanding and developing as one of the lessons opened in the University of Los Bay Petros The Los Bay Petrosian symbols is the main and the high praised indentity for most Los Bay Petrosian, and the Los Bay Petrosian symbols also picturing the struggle of Los Bay Petros against the enemies of the state troughout its history. And as a rich culture micronation, Los Bay Petros has its own flag, coat of arms, the national language, national food and drinks, national animals, and more to show how complex is the Los Bay Petrosian culture. Media in Los Bay Petros is regarded as the main lifeline in its dailylife. There's Ministry of Information monitored domestic media, and foreign media. The TV market includes one national commercial networks, the LTV. Private radio stations carry their own news bulletins and foreign broadcasters supply programs. Press networks with LBP Bulletin and Harian Los Bay Petros as the main newspaper distributed in Los Bay Petros swarming with at least five other press media such as newspapers and magazines on business in Los Bay Petros. As reported in 2012, Internet usage was estimated at 95.5% in May 2012. All citizens in Los Bay Petros held a mobile phone, which 75% estimated is the BlackBerry brand. File:Lbp1st.png| 1LBP Logo 1 File:1st LBP.jpg| 1LBP Logo 2 Sports Sports are a popular culture in Los Bay Petros and the sports is the main attraction that Los Bay Petrosian usually did. Los Bay Petrosian national sport is Soccer, Basketball and Baseball. Many of the citizens are a supporters of Indonesian Natioal Soccer Team. The current Minister of Sports is Faris Ibrahim and all of the Los Bay Petrosian sports association is managed by LSA (Los Bay Petrosian Sports Association). Soccer As the national sports in Los Bay Petros, soccer has many contributions for Los Bay Petros itself, like made the citizen growth of Los Bay Petros increases because of the Soccer influences. Soccer also being part of Los Bay Petrosian citizen's life. Los Bay Petros has a soccer national team, and the national team is separated into two, the realistic and virtual. On January 1 2010, Los Bay Petros joins and qualified for the 2013 MFA World Cup and be the member of MFA. The coach of the national team of Faris Ibrahim. Los Bay Petros has a soccer league named Los Bay Petrosian Premier League. On the virtual mode, Los Bay Petros signed up to MSFA (Micronational Simulated Football Association) on January 3, 2011, and eventually the Red Yellow's are now being qualified for the 2011 MSFA World Cup. OIympics Los Bay Petros holds a National Olymipcs called the Los Bay Petrosian Olympic Games. The olympics is held once a year and conducted by LSA (Los Bay Petrosian Sports Association) and Ministry of Sports and Youth of Los Bay Petros. The places itself is determined each year by the LSA and the place is different each year. The olympics has been held twice. The 2010 Games, who located in 7D (Now Labstadt) , Dredim, and Anyer, and the 2011 Games, where Tanah Baru and Labstadt become the host. Transportation Air Transportation Los Bay Petrosian intermicronational air connections are busy. There are daily scheduled flights from the Allevon - Dredim Intermicronational Airport to other states in Los Bay Petros, Republic of Fiharaya and Indokistan. Despite the LBPair being the one of the main airline also the flag carrier airline in Los Bay Petros and Skate Airways as the second main airline in Los Bay Petros, There were also smaller airlines who connect domestic cities both in Mainland Los Bay Petros and in the Micrasian state of Los Bay Petros, Tanah Baru. Land Transportation Main article: Highway Network in Los Bay Petros '' Land tranportation is the main transportation system that Los Bay Petrosian usually use, and the government also provide roads that incorporated with the Indonesian roads to connect all of Los Bay Petrosian cities. And also, Los Bay Petrosian Transportation Authority issues the own License plate. Which means all of the vehicles in Los Bay Petros must use a double license plate to cross the borders if they want to go to a city that separated. That is the Indonesian plate and Los Bay Petrosian plate. There are also expressways route called Autoroute connecting all Los Bay Petrosian territory who was also incoporated with Indonesian Toll Roads like Jakarta-Tangerang Toll Road and Cipularang. The total length of all of the expressway itself is about 200 km. The longest Autoroute is A3 who connecting DCT to Prianganstad Nord (Jakarta-Bandung) with length of 150 Kilometres. Statistics * Highways : 300 km * Railways : 1 km (Dredim Transit) * Airports : 23 * Waterways: none * Ports and seaports : 2 Science and Technology Los Bay Petros is in undergoing movement in science and technology sector. There are several agencies that the Los Bay Petrosian government establish to research and organized new projects, like the '''Lus Baye Pitriuskiyy Nuklirskiyy Enerjiya Vagasov' and Los Bay Petrosian Aerospace Agency. Space Program In mid-November 2010, a space project announced by the prime minister Indrawan Prasetyo . His project was to build a cosmodrome in the state of Ambulomgrad.LBPNews This project was immediately passed by the NLC and the government immediately made a aerospace agency called the LAA (Los Bay Petrosian Aerospace Agency), which is led by Indrawan Prasetyo. So far, Los Bay Petrosian Aerospace Agency already started to made the rocket project Soyuz 1. The Soyuz 1 is estimated to launch in Indrakonur on July 2011. But after some economical disavantage, the program delayed till end of 2012, and estimated to launch in Port Ataturk, after the Indrakonur Cosmodrome was given to the UMSSR government. Holiday The Los Bay Petrosian government has stated that on a year, there are 18 days in holidays. All of the buiding or a company employee must closed at the stated holiday. On the economical sector, the DmNEX will be closed on holidays. In governmental sector, all of the government agencies were closed, except the CPA, LBPAF, LSF, and LBPIA. The holidays is usually used by the Los Bay Petrosian to relax and enjoying the Los Bay Petrosian attractions. Disaster and Hazards Los Bay Petros is located near the equator. There are several disatrous hazards, including storm, earthquakes and flood. Flood Flood is the most dangerous hazard in Los Bay Petros due to its location near equator and the bad weather condition. Floods has been hit Los Bay Petros several times, but there is no any significant damage in every floods The first flood recorded in Los Bay Petrosian history is happened in September 12, 2010 till September 18, 2010, when the central government closed for the Eid' ul Fitr holidays. The cabinet members including the president went to their hometown to celebrate and leaving Dredim City. On September 17, a heavy rain and wind hit the city and make a short flooding. Some governmental paper has been washed and the estimated loss in the flood is about 100$. In the same month, on September 2010, the rainy season in Los Bay Petros has began. Because of that, almost every day a heavy rain starts, but not overflowing the hazard condition. The hazard condition applied on September 27, 2010, when a heavy rain hit Dredim for at least 4 hours and making northern and western Dredim flooded by 5 centimetres. But luckily, no loss has been found in this flood. ]] Dredim is not only the Los Bay Petrosian territories who hazardous by the floods. On October 25 2010, a storm hit the city of Jakarta again. The storm lasted for 5 hours and made a massive traffic jams around Jakarta and the surroundings. In Los Bay Petros, 7D hit by the flood. The eastern border and the Labsky Stadt are flooded. The Adriansyah Yassin's presidential convoy are also delayed for several hours because of the traffic jams. References See also G9: Category:Micronations Category:Los Bay Petros Category:Asian micronations Category:Founded in 2009 Category:Fifth World Category:World Micronational Alliance Category:English-speaking regions Category:Federal republics Category:Indonesian-speaking regions Category:Republics Category:Organisation of Active Micronations Category:Russian-speaking regions Category:Oceanian micronations Category:Indonesian micronations Category:Asian Micronations Category:English Speaking Regions Category:Federal Republics Category:Indonesian Speaking Nations Category:Existing Micronations Category:Russian speaking regions Category:Oceania Category:Micronation in Indonesia Category:G-12 Category:Grand Intermicronational Alliance Category:Cleanup Category:Improve